Endless Love
by Lucky Koriand'r
Summary: Chandler can't cope with the world anymore, after Janice leaves him. (Please R&R!)pc mj pr[Chapter 6 up!] God, what is up with me? Find out in the next chapter!
1. Chapter One

**Endless Love**  
  
_(Chapter One)  
_  
I guess it started with Joey.  
  
When he announced that new gig, we all felt happy for him.  
  
Y'know, it didn't even start there.  
  
It started, for me, when I walked into Monica's room, and saw her bed.  
  
It was obvious that Monica wouldn't have gotten a bed like that.  
  
It's funny how something so impotent can stand out so vividly in my mind.  
  
When Joey said they were gonna take it back, I didn't think anything would happen.  
  
I went through my day, happy, and maddly in love.  
  
I was practically skipping.  
  
I could tell. I noticed and I didn't care, because Janice existed.  
  
It's not like I was there for myself, to see it. If I had, I don't know how I would have reacted.  
  
Hearing from Joey, that was probably alot better.  
  
Joey always knows how to make me feel better.  
  
Okay, so I wasn't better, but if it hadn't been Joey, I know I would have overreacted.  
  
I'm not better.  
  
I just wanna die.  
  
....  
  
_(A/N: This is just an introductory type of chapter. If you didn't notice, this takes place during TOW The Giant Poking Device. I just got over a good cry. Please review!)_


	2. Chapter Two

**Endless Love**  
  
_(Chapter Two)  
_  
Monica looked over at Joey.  
  
He was sweating, and seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
She didn't know how he was going to get through telling Chandler.  
  
When he came walking back, at the mattress store, Monica didn't know it was going to be that bad, or that hard.  
  
When he told her, she knew it would be hard, but not like this.  
  
She wanted to feel sorry for Chandler, but, more than anyone else, she felt sorry for Joey.  
  
She just wanted to comfort him.  
  
She'd experienced pain on all different levels, but she couldn't imagine in the slightest what this must be like.  
  
Right now, they sat at his and Chandler's apartment, waiting for Chandler to come home.  
  
Joey looked like it was tearing him apart, and Monica felt like there was nothing she could do.  
  
She could imagine some of it. Not being able to do anything.  
  
She figured, that's what Joey must be thinking.  
  
He couldn't do anything for Chandler, all he could do was make it worse, and he was the only one who could tell Chandler, because he just happened to be the one who had seen it.  
  
The awkward silence broke as Joey let out a sob.  
  
Monica scooted closer to him on the couch.  
  
He leaned his head in and cried on her shoulder for a little while, while she rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" He asked, but she didn't know how to answer.  
  
All she could say in reply was, "don't worry, it's gonna turn out just fine."  
  
Joey looked at her, and kinda smiled, then asked her, reluctantly, "would it be okay to kiss you right now?"  
  
And she just laughed. "It would be more than okay."  
  
Just as he leaned in, The door burst open, and a happy-go-lucky Chandler walked through the doorway. They tore apart just before he noticed them.  
  
"Dammit," Joey whispered, though it went completely unheard.  
  
Chandler looked at their solemn faces and asked, "what's up?"  
  
"Monica, I think... I think I should tell him alone."  
  
She nodded gently and sauntered out of the room.  
  
"I... I don't know how to tell you this, Chandler. But, umm, I... When me and Mon were at the mattress store... I kinda, ummm, saw Janice, and she... She was kinda kissing someone... Uh, someone else."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
_(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to leave it at a cliffie. Thanks for the reviews!)_


	3. Chapter Three

**

> > > > > > > > > > > Endless Love

**_

> > > > > > > > > > > (Chapter Three)

_

My love,

There's only you in my life

The only thing that's bright

Chandler went to sit in his chair, the all-too-familiar music drifted through his ears. 

He'd never stop listening to this song.

To him, this song was Janice, and he loved Janice. To him, this song was all that he wanted, and all that he loved.

He wanted to hate her.

He wanted to feel this dark rage toward her, but all that came was the sadness that he knew only too well.

Why did it never work out for him? Did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to be happy? Why _not_? All he asked was to know what in God's name he **did**.

_

> My first love
> 
> You're every breathe that I take
> 
> Every step that I make

_His mind was blank. 

The lyrics suddenly became an indistinct mumble.

Sure, all he thought about was Janice, but he remebered something Phoebe had said to him, the third time he'd broken up with her, when he finaly started caring.

'Chandler Bing, if you truly loved her, then you wouldn't have only gone out with her when you were despirate. You never chose her over anything, well, except over nothing, but now you have something.

She's not worth it.'

> And I
> 
> (I-I-I-I-I)
> 
> I want to share
> 
> All my love with you
> 
> No one else will do...

As his eyes wondered, they fell on a picture of everyone at Central Perk, Joey and Mon sitting on the chairs, Ross, Phoebe, Chandler, and Janice, who was on his lap, sat on the couch, and Rachel stood by the other chair, just sitting down.

That was what he wanted.

But, looking at it, he realized it might just have been too much to ask for. It was an image of perfection, and true happiness. Of course it was too much to ask for. Chandler had, despite the several dissapointments, gotten most of whatever he wanted.

It just seemed like it was that bad because of the pain.

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he went back to focusing on the song, and nothing else.

_

> And your eyes
> 
> Your eyes, your eyes
> 
> They tell me how much you care
> 
> Ooh yes, you will always be
> 
> My endless love

_

Slowly, before he realized it, the words started flowing off his lips.

_

> "Two hearts,
> 
> Two hearts that beat as one
> 
> Our lives have just begun...
> 
> Forever, ooohh,
> 
> I'll hold you close in my arms..."

_

So lost in the song, he didn't here the door open.

_

> "...I can't resist your charms..."

_

Hearing the first song she'd heard since she had a home off the streets, she joined him.

_

> "...And love, love,
> 
> I'll be a fool
> 
> For you,
> 
> I'm sure
> 
> You know I don't mind."

_

Phoebe stopped for a second, leaving Chandler to look up to her before continuing to his requested solo.

_

> "No, you know I don't mind."

_

Phoebe smiled down at him, giving him a thumbs-up, as to say 'good job', before beginning to join the song again.

_

> "Yes! You mean to world to me,
> 
> Oh,
> 
> I know,
> 
> I know,
> 
> I've found,
> 
> I've found,
> 
> In you,
> 
> My endless love."

_

Phoebe sat down on Chandler's chair, and asked, "You okay?"

He nodded in response. "Okay, I gotta go, alright?"

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "bye."

Staring up at her in suprise, Chandler said nothing, but a feeling came up inside of him, he just couldn't tell what it was.

After she walked out the door, Chandler whispered, "bye."

_**(A/N: I'm sorry about this chapter, but, please review! It'll get better, I swear!)**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Endless Love**  
  
_(Chapter Four)_  
  
The strain of living in secret was getting to Monica and Joey.  
  
The truth was, no matter how much they loved each other, they loved their other friends, too.  
  
Joey was the first to speak his mind.  
  
"Mon, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I _need_ to tell someone."  
  
Monica nodded, "I know, me too."  
  
Before anything else was said, Chandler slammed the door open with a _bang!_  
  
"I think I'm in love." He said in a daze, and walked up to his room before Monica talked.  
  
"Chandler, we have something to tell you..."  
  
His daze seemingly driffted away. "What's up?"  
  
Joey tried to help,"Monica and I, we're, um, dating..."  
  
Monica flinched, but Chandler was taking it very well.  
  
"Oh, that makes what I have to say alot easier."  
  
Joey looked up at him, "What is it, buddy?"  
  
Chandler looked a bit nervous. "I said before... That I was in love... Well, it's Phoebe."  
  
Monica and Joey looked considerably shocked.  
  
"Exactly what I expected."  
  
**...**  
  
"Well, that explains alot." Monica said, after Chandler finished explaining his new found love for Lionel Richie. "You gotta tell her!"  
  
Chandler sighed. "I can't..."  
  
"Why not?" Joey cut in. "I tell everyone that I love that I love them."  
  
"Well, you're Joey, and I'm me."  
  
"That doesn't matter! Listen, if you don't tell her, I will! C'mon Chandler, you might lose your chance!"  
  
Just then, the door opened. "Hey, you guys. Why is everyone here? Well, other than Ross, but then again, when is Ross ever here?"  
  
"Phoebe, I have something to tell you." Chandler said nervously.  
  
Chandler turned towards Monica and Joey and nodded towards Joey's room.  
  
After they were gone, Chandler motioned for Phoebe to sit down.  
  
"Phoebe I think... I think I may be.... Y'know... Just casually falling.... In love with you."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
_(A/N: This chapter isn't very good. Sorry. I'm trying, but it's hard. Really hard. Please review, and I'll try to do better.) _


	5. Chapter Five

**Endless Love**

_(chapter five)_

Something was stinging his eyes.

He'd like to think it was tears, but knew they wouldn't come.

He stared at her. The same thought rang through his head continously. _Well...?_ He felt as though they'd been standing there for hours. She hadn't said a word, just darted her eyes non stop around the room, never meeting his eyes.

The silence was broken as Ross walked into the room. He slid his arm around Phoebe's waist, kissing her on the cheek, causing Chandler to gasp, though he'd been expecting it. The only response to his confession earlier was a mumble that could only be made out as "...Love Ross..."

He closed his eyes and took a some deep breathes for a few moments, then he looked over to Ross, pasted a fake smile on his face, and stated, not a trace of a shiver in his voice, "hey Ross, congratulations!" Ross peeled himself from Phoebe and walked to Chandler.

"Thanks, man," he said, wrapping Chandler in a bear hug. In response, he patted his back, waiting for Ross to let go. When he finally did, Chandler walked over to his room and said, "I'm going to take a nap." And with a yawn, he walked to his room.

"Aww, me too. I didn't get any sleep last night," he admitted, following the infectious yawn. He waved goodbye and left Phoebe to ponder his pointless visit. And more so, ponder about what had just happened.

How had Chandler gotten so good at covering his heartbreak and feigning happiness?

It became apparent at that moment that Chandler had gone through so much pain and suffering in his life (the same one that she herself had thought of as the life of a spoiled little rich boy) that to him this was no different then when his parents had gotten divorced.

He'd probably try to get over this.

But what if he couldn't?

What would she do then? She would have just caused one of her best friends to tilt closer to the insane lonely life he'd threatened to have when Mr. Heckles died.

And what would she do now? She loved Ross, but she felt sorry for Chandler. But she didn't want to start a pity relationship unless she had to, and she definately didn't have to. Did she?

She was just so confused.

She fell backwards against the door, sliding down and banging her head leaving a ringing through the empty room.

**...**

_(A/N: Once again, I know that this is short, but I just didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long. Though that's probably what I'm about to do. This was a spur of the moment thing to help me get over my writers block.)_


	6. Chapter Six

**Endless Love**  
  
_(Chapter Six)_  
  
"Just casually... Falling in love with you."  
  
**...**  
  
Joey shoved Monica into her apartment as Ross started coming down the hall. "Hey Ross!" He said to distract him. He and Monica had been listening for a while, even though there was nothing to listen to.  
  
"So..." He said, trying to start conversation. Ross just pushed him aside and said, "I'm tired, I just want to say good night to Phoebe."  
  
He backed up to the wall, listening. They only talked for a few minutes. When Ross came out he said goodbye, then heard a loud ringing coming from the apartment. A minute later he went inside, and Phoebe fell on his feet from her sitting position against the door.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, so he bent down and put his arm across her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
**...**  
  
Monica sighed. Her hand shook as she balled it into a fist, then raised it against the door. Her fist beat against it slowly.  
  
A groan. Then the door was open. She smiled and said, "Good morning! How did it go?" She honestly didn't know. He slammed the door in her face and walked to sit back down on the couch. His hair was mussed and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
She opened the door, and walked over to him. "That bad, huh?"  
  
He started the story just as Joey walked in. Hearing what was being said, he walked to his room without a word, but Monica rushed after him.  
  
Chandler just plopped back down into a laying position.  
  
"Hey."  
  
His eyes shot open, but then relaxed. "Hey, Pheebs."  
  
**...**  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Simian Bladadon."  
  
"Uhh... It's called Simian Citadel."  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
"...Nevermind."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Moonbase."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yep. Actually, I'm playing Dance, Monkey, Dance, but the damn R3/L3 pads don't go the way I tell them to!"  
  
"You only have Dance, Monkey, Dance? I have Monkey Soccer!"  
  
"No, I'm just playing that. I have Super Rare Wicked Hard Monkey Climber."  
  
"Oh. Where did you get this game?"  
  
"I don't remember. Some kids garage sale. She seemed pretty sad about getting rid of it, but her mother was making her, so I got it 'cause it looked like fun."  
  
"I see."  
  
"... What?"  
  
"Well, do you think if no one took the game, she would have been able to keep it?"  
  
"I don't know. But it looked like fun. I was... Intrigued."  
  
"Now it turns out it was just Pokemon with monkeys."  
  
"Yeah... I honsetly didn't see that coming. It's nothing like the last game."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, there was a prequel. Actually, this one is more of a sequel, and that's why it's called Ape Escape 2."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Hey, Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah, Pheebs?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
_..._  
  
_(A/N: I know what you're thinking! You're thinking_ God, this chick's an idiot!_ So, are you wondering about the game scene? Good... I have you right where I want you. In front of the computer screen so that your closer to the little purple button. It tempts you with it's little word. "Go". Such a word that makes you want to do that, then type in the little text box. Yes, I sense that that is what you want. Okay, I'm leaving now. Oh, and thanks for last chapters reviews! Buh-bye! Oh, and I know it's not that good, but I wrote this in like ten minutes. Seriously. Literally. Okay, I swear I'm leaving this time. Bye!)_


End file.
